Baby You're The Top
by keepcalm90
Summary: ONE SHOT: Part 4 in the Nerd Sebastian, Bad Boy Kurt verse. Kurt convinces Sebastian to skip school and then proceeds to gives him a day he'll never forget.
1. Chapter 1

**I'm back again. Thanks again to everyone who reads and like these stories. They're super fun to write and judging by the title of this one you guys can probably guess what it's about. LOL **

**Hope you enjoy and as always Happy Reading.**

* * *

_**Baby You're The Top**_

It's been three months, three whole months and they're still a pair, an item, a thing.

Kurt hates whenever Sebastian tries to get him to put a label on it but it's hard not to be curious. Especially now, after most people at school know about them.

Everybody's actually starting to notice Sebastian. When he walks down the hall people stop, stare and whisper.  
Sebastian doesn't like it very much but of course, as always Kurt doesn't give a fuck about any of it.

In fact just yesterday morning right before first period Kurt came up behind Sebastian at his locker, pinned him to the metal and made out with him for a good five minutes.

Sebastian was so mortified that he could barely look anyone in the eye the rest of the day.

But today, for some reason unknown to Sebastian, Kurt is being uncharacteristically nice.

Because he never attends his own he's waiting outside each of Sebastian's classes to carry his book. After third period Sebastian comes out of history to find Kurt leaning against the door frame with a mischievous grin on his face.

" Hey gorgeous." He winks at Sebastian before going up on his tiptoes to give him a peck on the lips.  
" Did you miss me?" he ask as they make their way down the hall.

" Um, sure," Sebastian answers in confusion as he studies Kurt's always stunning face. He looks much happier than usually and now Sebastian's rather curious.

" What's gotten into you today?" Sebastian asks with a laugh.

" Nothing yet," Kurt answers just above a whisper so that Sebastian can't quite make it out over the dozens of other voices in the hall.

" What?" Sebastian questions.

Kurt internally curses himself for his little slip but plays it off easily. " Oh I said nothing. Now how about we skip out of here early beautiful? I brought the bike today. We can take it for a little joy ride around the city."

Just last month Kurt got a motorcycle and had been trying and failing to get Sebastian on the back of it ever since.

Sebastian was petrified. If Kurt drove it the way he did a car then Sebastian was going to stay away at all cost. The only crappy part was that Kurt was his ride so on days he brought the bike Sebastian was forced to walk home which he hated.

Kurt knows this and he also knows that Sebastian will cave eventually. The way he does with most everything else.

Sebastian stops and sighs, " Kurt I ca-"

Kurt's hand comes up and covers over his mouth. " Don't you dare say you can't because we both know damn well you can. Now what do I always tell you babe? Stop thinking so much and just go with the flow."

Because Sebastian can't talk right now-due to the hand over his mouth- he just rolls his eyes.

" Hey don't get sassy with me gorgeous," Kurt threatens. "Or I'll have to bend you over right here and-"

" NO," Sebastian's shouts as he rips Kurt's hand away from his mouth.  
" Okay I get it and I guess... If you really want me too then I could try getting on the bike."

" Great. Let's go." Kurt grabs his hand and pulls him briskly towards the parking lot.

" Kurt can't this at least wait until after school?" Sebastian says as he looks longingly back at the building.

He's never skipped school before. All he wants to do is go back, that is until Kurt stops abruptly and pulls him into a kiss so passionate Sebastian's knees give out a little and Kurt has to hold him upright.

" We can go back if you really want to," Kurt breathes over Sebastian's now parted lips as his hands squeeze Sebastian's ass firmly.

" Or we can go somewhere and continue this." Kurt kisses him again, his tongue invading Sebastian's mouth and lapping at it hungrily.

When they break apart again Sebastian swallows hard then nods his head. " Yeah let's go."

He takes Kurt's hand firmly in his own and practically drags him the rest of the way, stopping short when he see the bike.

" Here baby put this on." Kurt tosses the spare helmet to Sebastian who takes his glasses off before slipping it on.

He looks so fucking sexy Kurt almost wants to bend him over the bike and fuck him in the school parking lot but he resist.

Kurt slips his own helmet on and hops effortlessly onto the bike before patting the seat behind him.

He lifts his helmet up to urge Sebastian on. " Come on gorgeous hope on so we can go."

Sebastian gives the bike one more hard stare before climbing on and instantly wrapping his arms as tightly as he can around Kurt's waist.

Kurt smiles to himself as he kicks the bike on. When it roars loudly to life Sebastian jumps and molds himself even more to Kurt's body. .

They ride at a normal speed through the streets. Normally Kurt whizzes around on his thing and weaves in and out of traffic but he doesn't want to press his luck with Sebastian so he takes precautions this time.  
The last thing he wants is for stretch to be mad at him. That would ruin his entire master plan.

Sebastian keeps his eyes closed and his face buried in Kurt's back for most of the ride. The slight vibration between his legs combined with the feeling of Kurt's solid body wrapped completely in his arms is doing strange things to him.

He feels all buzzy and free. He still can't believe he's skipped school to spend the day with his boyfriend.

Sebastian knows they're not official and probably never will be but inside it feels so good to say boyfriend that he never passes up an opportunity to think about it.

Finally after 20 minutes of steady vibrations the loud continues purr of the engine ceases and the bike comes to a halt.

Sebastian's eyes flutter open but without his glasses on everything has a fuzzy edge so he lifts the helmet off and puts them back on.

What he sees in front of him is an apartment building. It's not the most attractive place. It's painted a dirty brown color that looks worn down.

" Kurt what are we doing here?" Sebastian asks after Kurt removes his own helmet.

" Do you trust me?" Kurt says back seriously.

It's a loaded question to say the least. Does Sebastian trust Kurt?  
In the three months since they've started this crazy thing Kurt hasn't done one thing to make Sebastian not trust him. He's been nice, well as nice as Kurt Hummel can be and Sebastian practically served him his virginity on a sliver platter. That took a lot of trust and ultimately answered Kurt's question.

" Of course I trust you," Sebastian answered back. Kurt turned towards him with a smile then took his hand.

" Good. Then follow me." Kurt grabbed his hand, yanking him off the bike and towards the dingy building. Judging by the address Sebastian knew they were now in Lima Heights, the more seedy part of town. Why on earth would Kurt bring him here?

When they arrive at a door of one of the apartments Kurt produces a key from off his chain and unlocks it before pulling Sebastian inside and locking the door securely behind them. He flicks the light on and a small living room and kitchen come into view.

" Whose apartment is this?" Sebastian asks in fascination.

" Santana's girlfriends. She's out of town for the week and she said I could borrow it."

" Borrow it for what?" Sebastian raises an eyebrow at him.

" Do you want something to drink?" Kurt asks, completely avoiding the question.

When Sebastian doesn't answer Kurt just leaves towards the kitchen, returning a moment later with a pizza box and a large bottle of rum beside a bottle of coke balanced on the lid.

Sebastian eyes Kurt curiously as he sets all the items down on the small dining room table.

" Here. Sit," Kurt directs him, pulling out a chair and motioning Sebastian over.

He sits down gingerly, still eying the large bottle of booze on the table until Kurt gets his attention by opening the box.

" Are you hungry?" he ask almost sheepishly and Sebastian looks down at the full veggie pizza in front of him then back up at Kurt.

" You planned this didn't you?" he accuses with a light chuckle.

Kurt nods. " Yep. You caught me. I figured the least I could do was feed you. Since I made you leave school before lunch and all."

" Well that was nice of you," Sebastian smiles at him and Kurt shakes his head. " Nah nice would've been me cooking for you but I can't cook for shit so..." Kurt trails off just as Sebastian seizes him by the collar and pulls him down for a kiss.

" Well I still think it was nice," he whispers over Kurt's lips, kissing him once more before letting his shirt go.

A small hint of a smirk graces Kurt lips as he stands back upright.  
" Well thanks gorgeous. Do you want me to heat yours up for you?"

" Nope. I'm good. I kinda like it cold."

" Yeah. Me too," Kurt laughs as he pulls a chair up beside Sebastian and sits close.

" How about a drink?" He grabs for the bottle of coke and pours Sebastian a glass before he can even answer.

Sebastian looks over at the ever present bottle of rum then swallows hard. " Um can I have some of that too?" he ask apprehensively.

Kurt's eyes pop a little before softening back up. " Are you sure beautiful? Cuz you don't have too. I just brought it out for me."

" No. I wanna try it. See what all the fuss is about." Sebastian reaches for the bottle and begins to pour an ample amount into his cup.

After seven pours Kurt's hand comes up and pulls the bottle away. " Hey, hey, hey slow down there babe or you'll be shit faced in no time. Now here why don't you just try a sip and see if you like it first."

Kurt holds the cup up to Sebastian's lips and tips it back gently.  
He takes a big gulp and it burns all the way down his throat which makes him cough wildly.

Kurt chuckles in amusement. " See I told yeah." He easily downs the rest of the cup then they go back to the food.

After having three slices each Kurt cleans the table up and turns the tv on.

" So this is what you do when you skip school? You watch tv?" Sebastian jokes.

" No. We usually get drunk but I'm working with a different crowd today." Kurt unexpectedly pulls Sebastian to his feet and kisses him roughly. " Besides the tv's just to cover up all the screaming I'm about to make you do. I don't want any of the neighbors to hear you." He winks before yanking Sebastian to him by the belt until their groins smash together.

Kurt tugs Sebastian down a little hallway and then he's shoved into a tiny bedroom and kissed again. Even deeper this time, his feet stumbling awkwardly until the back of his knees hit a bed and he tumbles down onto it with Kurt still attached to his front.

So this was really Kurt's plan all along and oh what a good plan it is.

Because Kurt's father had been working different hours he now got home at two instead of five so Kurt's house was no longer free for their " Study Sessions" and Sebastian's house was now totally out of the question too. His parents weren't Kurt's biggest fans, not since the movie date.

Now it's been over two weeks since they've had actual sex. Last week they did some hand stuff in the back seat of Kurt's car which had only left Sebastian wanting more.

Kurt tears eagerly at Sebastian's shirt then his pants, removing them both quickly and tossing them across the room until they thud loudly against the wall.

He sinks right to his knees and takes all of Sebastian in his mouth at once.

" Ho-holy crap that's feels good," Sebastian moan as Kurt licks a long heavy strip across the underside of his cock. His mouth working it's usual magic.

Kurt's continues to take Sebastian down until he's deep throating like a pro. Sebastian's amazing dick rubbing harshly over the back of his throat but he doesn't care. The boy taste as good as usual and Kurt's missed this so much.

" GOD you're good at that," Sebastian compliments to Kurt who just continues to suck until Sebastian's rock hard in his mouth.

He slides off carefully and looks up at Sebastian who's looking down at him hungrily.

Without a word Kurt goes over to the side table drawer and pulls out the bottle of lube and box of condoms he stashed there this morning.

He tears the foil open and just as he begins to roll it onto Sebastian's hard cock Sebastian leans up on his elbows and his eyes widen in shock.

" Kurt what are you doing?" Sebastian asks in a trembling voice.

" Putting a condom on you baby. I like to practice safe sex." Kurt continues to roll it on then pours the lube over it.

" But it's wo- won't do any go-good on me," Sebastian stuttered nervously. He's pretty sure he knows where this is heading but he's just too scared to actually think it.

Kurt steps back with a smile and removes all his clothes in an instant.

Sebastian's eyes immediately rank over Kurt's entire naked form. He could never grow tired of looking at Kurt naked. It's quickly becoming one of his favorite things.

" You like what you see gorgeous?" Kurt purrs.

Sebastian nods bashfully. " Yes. Always."

" Good because you're gonna fuck me." Kurt says bluntly and that makes Sebastian pop up completely.

" Lay back down," Kurt demands and for some reason that excites Sebastian, being told what to do by Kurt is such a turn on to him.

" Kurt I can't do this. I don't want to disappoint you," Sebastian admits honestly.

This whole arrangement has been perfect so far. Sebastian having Kurt top him. Not just because it feels out of this world but because it's what he's most comfortable with. He's never been much into taking control of things.

" You know it's really hard to be disappointed with a cock up your ass," Kurt jokes which makes Sebastian giggle. " Now just relax okay," Kurt breaths over the skin of his neck.  
" You're gonna do great." He licks a wide strip from Sebastian's collarbone to his earlobe which makes his whole body melt.

Kurt's hands travels slowly down Sebastian's chest, to his hips, all the way down between his thighs where he takes a firm yet comfortable hold on Sebastian's rapidly growing erection.

" Oooohhh." Sebastian stutters at the touch. His cry piercing in the otherwise silent room.

" Be as loud as you want to baby. We're all alone," Kurt whispers in his ear before biting the lobe softly.

" Yes oh yes," Sebastian wails. Now that he been given a kind of permission he feels more comfortable being loud.

Kurt leans up on his knee and positions himself over Sebastian's impressive length. Since the very first time they fucked Kurt's let his mind wander to thoughts of Sebastian fucking him. He's never been big into topping but in the past there had been a few guys that Kurt just looked at and knew he wanted inside him. Sebastian was definitely one on them. Plus it was cute to see Sebastian all shy and vulnerable again. It reminded Kurt of the first time.

Sebastian's breathing speeds up until he's panting harshly. He's actually about to fuck Kurt, to be inside of him. After this he will officially no longer be a virgin. He'll have done it all and all at the ripe old age of sixteen. At least it's with the same guy which makes him feel a little less dirty. He always figured he'd be doing all this much later, like in college but he can't bring himself to regret any of it. Something draws him to Kurt like a moth to a flame and he almost feels powerless to stop it, plus a big part of him doesn't want to. Just because he doesn't sit at the popular table at lunch doesn't mean he doesn't deserve to act like a typical teenage.

As Sebastian continues to rationalize Kurt squeezes the base of his dick which snaps him right back to the present.

Sebastian's tip presses firmly to Kurt's hole and Kurt hisses in sweet anticipation. This is gonna be so good.

The sound Kurt makes doesn't sound like a very good one and Sebastian looks up at him in 's been having sex for six months now so he kind of knows the steps and they're about to leave out a big one.

" Ku-Kurt do you want me to..." Sebastian holds up two of his fingers and then proceeds to make a dirty hand gesture that causes Kurt to giggle.

It would probably be smart for Sebastian to prep him first but Kurt's almost too hyped to let that happen.

" Do you want to finger me gorgeous?" Kurt asks seductively. " You wanna see what it feels like?"

" Yeah, kinda," Sebastian blushes shyly.

He knows it's beyond silly to still be shy about anything sex related. But Kurt's thrown him a total curve ball today. He's never really given much thought about fingering or topping Kurt but now that it's right here, it's pretty much all he can think about.

" Here." Kurt reaches for the bottle of lube, popping the cap and pouring a dime sized amount onto two of Sebastian's fingers. He seizes Sebastian wrist and pulls it back until the digits are resting right at his entrance.

" Now put em in me," Kurt instructs Sebastian who takes a deep breath before slowly pushing his fingers in, past the tight muscles of Kurt's hole.

It's hot and so snug Sebastian has to stop halfway through just to get his bearings.

" You okay beautiful?" Kurt whispers and Sebastian just nods. You would think he was the one getting not giving.

Finally his fingers advance further until they're buried completely inside Kurt's tight, hot heat. Sebastian takes a cue from the boy above him and moves them back and forth, in and out. He knows what feels good to him and assumes Kurt will like the same thing.

Kurt almost wants to laugh at the fact that Sebastian's using all his moves but it just feels so fucking good that it's really no laughing matter.

Kurt's body trembles and his head swims. " Oh Fuck," he moans loudly.

" You're so good at this baby," Kurt compliments to Sebastian which makes him much more confident in his actions.

After a few more twist of Sebastian's surprisingly talented wrist Kurt halts him. He can't wait one more minute. He needs Sebastian in him now.

Kurt repositions himself back over Sebastian's lap, takes a hold of him and sinks all the way down in one fluid motion,causing both of them to howl loudly with delight.

" Mmm-ohhh. KURT, KURT" Sebastian wails. It's SO tight and so scorching, pulsating, incredibly hot that every single logical thought in Sebastian's brain melts away and flows through him like water.

" Ahhh Fu-fuck," Kurt screams. This is even better than he imagined. Sebastian feels so big and fits around him so snugly. At this angle Sebastian's rubbing right against his prostate and Kurt clenches tightly around him before grinding his hips down roughly.

Sebastian's lower stomach clenches up as Kurt continues to ride him up and down.

He looks so beautiful and feels so good Sebastian can't stop himself from shouting.  
" Yes Kurt god yes. You- I- this oh godddd." Sebastian's unable to string along a simple sentence to convey to Kurt just how good this feels but judging by Kurt's face he's enjoying it just as much.

Kurt looks down at Sebastian. He's a sweating, babbling mess but still somehow manages to look gorgeous.  
Suddenly Kurt pauses and Sebastian freezes.

" What's wrong?" Sebastian asks quickly. " I'm I doing it wrong?"

Kurt cups his cheek. " Hell no. You are doing it so right. I just want to turn over. Have you really on top of me."

Without thinking Sebastian begins to shake his head in a vigorous no. " No-no. I think this is good. It feels amazing and I jus-mmm."

Kurt cuts off his protest with a hard kiss.

" Roll over," he commands in a whisper and again Sebastian's powerless.  
He begins to roll over and Kurt makes sure to keep them connected in the process.

Kurt's back presses firmly into the mattress as Sebastian's solid body settles over him.

He looks so terrified that Kurt reaches up and cups his cheek again. " Now move. Go fast and hard. I wanna feel this for days," Kurt growls and Sebastian whimpers.

His body begins moving again, his hips slow and steady and not at all what Kurt's craving.

He hooks his legs tightly around Sebastian and arches his hips up.  
" Come on baby fuck me hard. I can take it. I want it so bad."

Sebastian nearly comes at the sound of Kurt begging for him. He sounds like he's in a bad porn movie but he still somehow manages to make it sexy. Sebastian's still in awe. He can't believe he's the one Kurt's begging for, the one that giving Kurt pleasure like this.

His hips snap up quickly and Kurt legs wrap more firmly around him. Everything's so close and heated Sebastian never wants it to end but soon his body is drenched in sweat and starting to shake.

Kurt can see Sebastian's about to come so he reaches down between his legs to jerk himself off.

With a few more deep thrust Sebastian breaks, his body convulses and he screams " OOOHHHH, KURT!"

The sound fills Kurt's ears and he comes hard, right over his knuckles and all over his lap. " Holy shit that was hot," he pants just as Sebastian practically collapses on his chest.

They lay there for a moment, each breathing in and out heavily.

" Fuck I need a cigarette," Kurt chuckles and Sebastian pops up. He pulls out of Kurt and looks down at the filled up condom in wonder.

Even now he's still in awe of this moment. Still in awe that he just topped Kurt and according to his comments he was really good at it.

Kurt leans up off the bed and limps over to his jeans to pull out his pack and lighter. He lights up before sitting back on the edge of bed.

Sebastian smiles over at him. Smoking is such a dirty habit but Kurt somehow manages to make it look so sexy. It's a talent he possesses with many typically repulsive things.

Kurt looks over at a smiling Sebastian. " Can I help you gorgeous?"

" Can I have a puff?" Sebastian asks quietly.

" Well you are just knocking out all the first today aren't you babe. Here." Kurt hand him the lite stick and Sebastian holds it carefully to his lips.

He sucks on the wet end, tasting Kurt on it as he does. The smoke fills his mouth quickly and he inhales sharply, causing the smoke to completely fill his lungs and make him cough harshly.

Kurt tries not to laugh as he takes the stog back from Sebastian.  
" Sorry doll I probably should've reminded you not to inhale on your first time. Now come here and we'll try it again."

Sebastian scoots forward as Kurt takes a long drag then pulls Sebastian the rest of the way towards him. He seals his mouth completely over Sebastian and exhales the smoke. This time when Sebastian taste it he doesn't inhale but keeps it in his mouth. Kurt pulls away and watches in rapt fascination as the hot smoke wafts gently out of Sebastian's slightly parted lips. It has to be one of the sexiest things he's ever seen.

" Well you are just good at everything aren't you." Kurt kisses Sebastian hard. The taste of smoke still so fresh on his tongue that Kurt doesn't want to pull away. But he has to eventually.

Kurt gets up again to check his cell and then looks at Sebastian who's sitting on the edge of the bed and kicking his feet back and forth. " We should really clean this place up and go. School's almost out which means I have to get you home."

" Okay." Sebastian nods.

They clean up the place the best they can then head back. Sebastian's actually starting to like the motorcycle. This really is a day of first. Kurt parks around the block from Sebastian's house and they both lift their helmets at the same time.

" Well this was fun gorgeous. You wanna thank me for the ride?" Kurt wiggles his eyebrows suggestively and Sebastian giggle. Handing Kurt back his helmet before kissing him softly.

" Thanks. I'll see you tomorrow." He waves casually.

" Definitely," Kurt winks and Sebastian turns, smiling to himself as he walks away from the boy he's really starting to fall hard for.


	2. Hey Honey's

Just posted Part 5 of this series. It's called _**Peach Flavored Kisses**_. I hope you can all check it out.


End file.
